


A New Beginning

by unofficialsherlockian



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, John Watson's Blog, Sherlock reads John's blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unofficialsherlockian/pseuds/unofficialsherlockian





	A New Beginning

That was definitely not an understatement. He knew John wouldn't know-yet-what he was typing. But soon, soon he would. 

"It feels odd. Coming back here. This blog. It's taken me about a week to write this. I kept coming back. Deleting bits. Adding bits. The thing is, I'm not an emotional person. I'm emotional, obviously. I have emotions but I don't embrace grief. I guess I'm very British."

How quaint.

Smile. Briefly. Wonder how much grief he had embraced. It had been what, two years since the last entry on John's blog.

"I don't like to talk about it."

They hadn't talked much. Not about things. John pushed for understanding; he had pushed away. As much as he could.

"But I've been told that I should talk about it. That if I don't talk about it I'll be how I was pre-Sherlock. And I can't go back to that. I've a life now."

Stomach flips. And twists. "Pre-Sherlock". The darkness hidden in that phrase haunts him. He'd caught a glimpse of "pre-sherlock" (stupid name) John Watson. It hadn't been something that looked good.

"I've a life now."

Wince. Wonder if he'd really moved on. It was alot, really, alot to handle. Damnable timing, John's post of acceptance.

"I understand that he's dead. And I accept it. I still believe in him. In who he was. The truth behind that will come out, I believe that. But Sherlock is dead and that period of my life is behind me."

"And that's what life is. Things happen. Then they're in the past. And you move on to new things. New people. New friends. New beginnings."

Frown. Want to advert eyes. Moving on, isn't that what he'd wanted. But then John Watson was doing just that. And it didn't seem right. 

"But it's also important not to forget the past. And I've found a few photos and a few blog posts I never finished so over the next few weeks I'll be doing that really. Remembering the past."

Smirk. Sentiment.

"And I won't feel sad about it. Not any more. Because they were good times. We did good and we had fun. And that's what I'm going to remember. My best friend, and he'd kill me for saying that's what he was, is dead. Sherlock Holmes is dead.

"But, by God, he'll never be forgotten."

Sit back. Don't even think about how wet eyes are. Breathe. This was it. John was moving on. He couldn't. Not now. 

He was still alive. There was still so much more to do.

Sherlock Holmes raised his blue eyes from the computer screen and looked at his mobile, thinking of the hashtags from twitter, all the support and belief. He thought of John Watson then, and what might become of them.

And he typed a phrase and hit post, fierce eyes raised and set to look forward.

**#SherlockLives**


End file.
